


I'll be here when you wake up

by Blushing



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing/pseuds/Blushing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is concerned about his boyfriend having sleeping issues.</p><p> </p><p>Souharu fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here when you wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get this out of my system. I love SouHaru <3

It’s not the first time that Sousuke’s noticed as he stared at his boyfriend making breakfast in the kitchen from the living room. Normally the chef would move around with grace, like he was swimming in the kitchen but Haruka was different. Haru would randomly stop what he’s doing and just space out and stare at something for a few minutes. It’s like Haru was tired but usually he would sleep more than the officer would. His boyfriend looked paler than usual as well.

Sousuke concerned, got up from the living room couch and walked over to the kitchen. He snuck up behind Haruka and wrapped his muscular arms around the thin waist. He felt the boy get startled by the action, for a second it seemed like Haruka wanted to bolt, but then the chef started to relax into Sousuke’s arms.

“Are you okay Haru?” Sousuke asks, giving his boyfriend a squeeze and a concerned smile. Haruka just shrugged at the question and just gave Sousuke a small smile.

“I’m fine, just tired.”

Haruka still with the same stern expression continued chopping the ingredients for breakfast.

The scene repeats for a few days, Sousuke would always catch Haruka just spacing out or asleep on the couch at obscene hours during the day. Sousuke sighed as he gently lifted Haruka into his arms and carried him into the shared bedroom. As he tucked Haru in, he heard a small whimper coming from the sleeping boy. _Was Haru having a nightmare?_ Sousuke thought. Sousuke leaned forward and gently kissed Haru’s forehead, hoping that the nightmare would stop.

Sousuke smiled as he saw the boy relax in his sleep. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

Haruka woke up a few hours later to make dinner and the two of them ate together. As usual, the dinner consisted of mackerel but Sousuke didn’t mind, he really loved Haru’s cooking. They both yawned as sleep started to enter them and they both got ready for bed.

Sousuke pretended to sleep just incase Haruka had another nightmare, but as he closed his eyes and rested, he heard the whimper again. He immediately looked at Haruka and saw the boy whimpering in his sleep and was breathing heavily.

Sousuke collected the boy in his arms and held the boy to his chest. The action made Haru wake up and the boy looked up to his boyfriend, eyes evident with nervousness and tears forming on the corners.

“S-Sorry… Did I wake you?” Haru nervously asked.

Sousuke gave a worried look and gently combed through his boyfriends hair with his hand.

“Are you having nightmares Haru?” Sousuke said.

Haruka immediately hid his face in Sousuke’s bare chest.

“Y-yeah…”

“What are they about?” Sousuke asked with worry in his voice.

It took a while for Haruka to answer but Sousuke was patient and continued to comb through Haruka’s hair as a reassurance that he isn’t alone.

“The nightmares are mostly you leaving me. Or you being gone when I wake up.” Haru whimpered out.

Sousuke was concerned as he knew that Haruka had an abandonment issue and he immediately hugged the boy and tightened his arms protectively around him.

“Haruka… I could never leave you. I love you so much.” Sousuke said gently with a true smile that beamed with happiness and love.

He felt his boyfriend relax into his arms.

“Thank you Sousuke… I love you so much too.”

Sousuke shushed the boy and held his lover to sleep. He soon heard the sounds of Haruka gently breathing, knowing that his beloved was sleeping peacefully, he started to fall asleep as well.

In the morning as the sunlight started to peak through the blinds, Sousuke opened his eyes and looked at the boy in his arms. Haruka was still in a peaceful sleep.

The sleeping raven had a blissful smile as he slept in his boyfriends embrace.

Sousuke smiled as leaned forward and gently kissed Haru on the top of his head.

“I love you.”


End file.
